Moröz
Irbis Ornstein is a Lynx in Armored Core: For Answer. InformationEdit Former leader of Eqbal's (now Algebra) elite Bharat Squadron, he now pilots a NEXT for the same company. His skill allows him to fight evenly with the higher ranked Lynxes, and is a decider in many battles involving GA. Operating a reverse-legged craft with no weaknesses to speak of, yet his arena win/loss record leaves much to be desired. He appears in "Attack PA-N51" in Hard Mode. NEXT MorözEdit Moroz is a white reverse jointed Algebra EKHAZAR model with a balanced loadout. His arm weapons consist of new Algebra-developed LABIATA mid-range rifle and CANTUTA extended-range machine gun. He also carries a SAPLAultra-lightweight grenade launcher as well as an Omer-manufactured MP-O200I scatter missile. His reverse-joints mean that aerial engagements are his forte. Order MatchEditStrategyEdit Despite being described as strong, aside from his grenade launcher, Moroz isn't particularly strong in itself. However, his machinegun+rifle combo can pile up damage in prolonged encounter, and both have enough ammo to last an entire fight. Despite so, Moroz isn't a serious threat in a straight matchup. Also, his grenade launcher cannot be fired in conjunction with his machinegun, which would be a serious threat otherwise. MissionEdit PA-N51 is an area worst suited for NEXT-to-NEXT combat. It is coated in fog and blizzard, which reduces your lock-on range considerably. To make matters worse, you also need to deal with your regular Bharat squadron, consisting of SELJQ-NO12AZN's and SELJQ Type 2's. The former will dash at you and try to hit you with their pilebunkers, which can spell instant death, while the latter will jump up and down while bombarding you with rockets, which can stun you. These factors, combined with the existence of a time limit, will make fighting Moroz an exercise in frustration. First of all, equip the 047AN02 head, or any other head that has a relatively high camera functionality value, as this will help mitigate the blizzard effect. Secondly, Bharat Squadron will cluster around your targets, the resource plants. Since the Bharat Squadron is also your target, don't worry if you get distracted during the fight. In fact, when you lock on to one of the Normals, blast away to reduce false positives. Bring along high damage, close combat weaponry that has a good tracking ability to keep up with Moroz's movements. Thanks to the AI's tendency to jump high while being fired upon by missiles, missiles stand a good chance to defeat Moroz. Most other weapons also work, but keep in mind the time limit. Your reward for beating this mission is the SAPLA grenade launcher that Moroz wields: a very useful weapon for lightweight units. Getting an S rank may be hard, but not impossible. PartsEdit *Head: EKHAZAR-HEAD *Core: EKHAZAR-CORE *Arms: EKHAZAR-ARMS *Legs: EKHAZAR-LEGS *FCS: EKHAZAR-FCS *Generator: EKHAZAR-GEN *Main Booster: EKHAZAR-CORB *Back Booster: EKHAZAR-LEGB *Side Booster: EKHAZAR-ARMB *Over Booster: KRB-JUDITH *Arm Unit R: LABIATA *Arm Unit L: CANTUTA *Back Unit R: MP-O200I *Back Unit L: SAPLA *Shoulder Weapon: None *Hangar R: None *Hangar L: None TriviaEdit *Moroz, or Moros, is a Greek personification of impending doom, it is also russian for Blizzard. Category:Characters